The present invention relates to a swinging-sliding door for vehicles, primarily for passenger vehicles, comprising one or two door leafs positioned within the wall of the vehicle when closed, and outside in front of the wall when open; the door leaves are guided on telescopic guide rails and are operable by means of a driving device, which is comprised of swivelling driving levers swinging the door leafs from a closed position into a ready-to-open position, and wherein, further, the driving device exerts a counter-force onto these swiveling levers, which, in a closed positon, results in the blocking of the swinging levers.
DT-OS 36 30 229 describes a swinging-sliding door of the above described kind, wherein the door leave are moved as well as locked in closed position by means of a pneumatic cylinder. Locking is effected by the cylinder bottom acting upon an angular lever which, via a swiveling lever provided with a radial cam, swings the door leaf in and out and, in closed position, blocks it. Starting at the angular lever, a coupling rod is led to the opposite door leaf where a corresponding lever arrangement controls the second leaf of the door. If the compressed air supply fails, the door remains locked. Thus, an additional emergency lever is provided which mechanically releases the lock.
Vehicles used for the conveyance of passengers are very frequently equipped in such a way that all control devices and accessory units may be driven only by electrical current.